The present disclosure relates to an AC rotary machine controller for controlling an AC rotary machine via an inverter.
With regard to the above AC rotary machine controller, the technology described in JP-A-2007-274781 is already known. The technology of JP-A-2007-274781 is configured to correct the torque command in order to compensate deviation of the output torque of the AC rotary machine from the torque command. The technology of JP-A-2007-274781 is configured to calculate the correction value of the torque command, using the correction value setting map in which the rotational speed and the torque command are set as map axes.